


Knocked Down and Knocked Up

by Silex



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggpreg, F/M, Face Slapping, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rape, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Nita was in such a hurry to get away from those imps that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. If she thought the fauna of the demon world was bad she's about to discover that the flora can be even worse.





	Knocked Down and Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



Nita fled naked through the jungle, pursued by a gang of jeering imps. They’d caught her off guard while she was out foraging and had managed to strip her of both her weapon, a rusted dagger that she’d found in a cave near her camp, and most of her clothing before she’d been able to react. When an argument broke out between the imps over which of them got to fuck which hole first she’d managed to escape. Hearing them talking about her like she wasn’t there, or worse, just a thing for them to use for their perverse pleasure, had filled her with outrage and she’d managed to pull herself free, losing the last of her clothing in the process.

It was a small price to pay for escaping unscathed, with her dignity mostly intact. If she was careful she could still fix things and fulfil her duty as Champion.

She wasn’t completely alone in the horrible demon world, there was civilization. Just the other day she’d found a farm owned by a dog woman who seemed friendly enough. There were others there as well, a woman who seemed to be part cow who Nita had been too nervous to talk to, though the woman had seemed pleasant, waving to her and giving her a friendly smile when she caught Nita staring. It had been hard not to stare though, the cow like woman was tall and strong looking, with wide hips and the largest breasts that Nita had ever seen. The sight of them had terrified Nita, making her wonder if the cow woman was like that naturally or if it was something that had happened to her because of the endemic corruption of the world.

There had also been a horse man, a centaur he had called himself with no small amount of pride. He was easily the most beautiful creature that Nita had ever seen, combining all of the best traits of horse and man and was likely the worst creature that she had encountered in her short time as a Champion. He was rude, overbearing, said the absolute worst things and had leered at her when she’d told him that she was the Champion. The look he’d given her, dismissive and at the same time knowing, had left her feeling outraged. Then he’d had the audacity to mock her for being armed with nothing more than a dagger, showing her the beautifully crafted bow he carried and offering to train her if she accepted his generous terms.

She’d refused before he could even tell her what those terms were, storming off without another word.

Now Nita wondered if she’d let her pride get in the way, if being better armed might have saved her from this humiliation. After all, how bad could the centaur’s terms have been?

There was no time to dwell on what she should have done though, not when the imps were gaining on her as the trees and brush grew denser, forcing her to slow down. This was a part of the forest she’d never been in before and getting lost was a very real danger, though not as immediate as the imps chasing her.

She could hear them behind her taunting her, saying the awful things that they’d do when they caught her, their voices drawing nearer as she was forced to weave between the trees, tripping over enormous roots that seemed to crawl across the ground like living things, trying to grab her and hold her down.

It was fear that made her think such things, she knew, for she was terrified of the imps, what them capturing her would mean.

Vines dangling from the trees draped across the path she was following and she pushed them aside, then leapt off the path, hoping to shake her pursuers.

The vines might hide her from view and if she was careful she might be able to conceal herself from the imps, find cover until they grew tired of searching.

It wasn’t the best of plans, but it was something and Nita was getting tired herself.

Moving more deliberately now Nita squeezed between trees growing so close together that their branches nearly blotted out the sun, wove her way through thick curtains of vines and pushed through dense ferns until she realized that  she could no longer hear the imps.

She’d managed to lose them!

Laughing, Nita fell back exhausted on a soft looking pile of leaves.

Immediately vines sprung up wrapped around her arms as what she’d thought was a shrub let out excited rustling and bubbling noises.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped in case the thing was intelligent, “I don’t mean you any harm.”

In this place she’d already learned that nothing was as it seemed and it was easy to imagine that the plant thing might be some harmless creature that used its appearance to hide from danger. There was even the chance it might be intelligent.

The vines loosened slightly, but not enough for her to escape and the thing rustled louder, more vines rising up from the center of its mass. These wrapped around her legs and chest, holding her tightly against the thing so that she was laying on top of it on her back.

The vines at her legs spread them apart, while the ones across her chest flicked back and forth across her breasts, leaving behind shimmering trails of something sticky and sweet smelling. Her skin tingled where the vines touched her, making her little, pink nipples perk up and sending shivers down her spine.

There was a deliberateness to their movements, focusing on her chest and especially her nipples, rolling back and forth across them and then wrapping around them and squeezing hard enough to make her cry out in alarm. In response the vines redoubled their efforts, managing to coil around her nipples and pull.

“Please,” she begged, trying to pull her hands and legs free, “Stop!”

The vines continued to play with her pert breasts, back and forth, squeezing painfully hard and rubbing her nipples to keep them stimulated, the fluid the vines leaked making her skin slick, allowing them to slide smoothly across her skin, twisting and coiling in ways that made her gasp in something other than pain.

The tingling grew stronger, her skin hypersensitive to every movement of the vines, distracting her from the rest of what was happening, at least until she felt something cool and slick press against her pussy.

Struggling against the vines she was able to sit up just in time to see a slender vine, dripping with the same shimmering fluid, slide into her pussy. The tapered tip effortlessly parted her pussy lips and between its own slickness as well as the stimulation of her breasts leaving her sopping wet, she hardly felt it at all.

Nita could feel it moving though, poking and prodding, testing her inner walls as though searching for something. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as it probed especially hard, the vines at her chest continuing their assault on her breasts.

A second vine slid into her pussy, joining the first and they began to move back and forth is a slow, gentle rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper, doubling back on themselves and pressing in all directions, stretching her and steadily spreading her open wider and wider. She could trace the path of their movement as the muscles of her stomach rippled and tensed in response to the unwanted intrusion.

A third vine wiggled back and forth against her pussy, seeking admittance, but was unable to squeeze in past the other two. The creature let out an almost frustrated rustle and the vine repositioned itself so that it was pressed against her clit. Slick and firm, it moved back and forth until Nita couldn’t help herself, she began to rock against the vine, her rhythm matching its movements until, against her will, muscles relaxed and the vine left her clit to slide inside her with the others.

Slender as the vines were, the three of them together were enough that her stomach budged visibly, the outlines of their movements visible beneath her skin as though she was full of writhing, angry snakes.

The worst part though was that none of it was painful. Her pussy felt stretched and overly full, but in a way that made her even wetter, as though her body was enjoying it, even as her mind protested against such abuse.

Even her poor, aching nipples remained resolutely hard under the ministrations of the vines, red and swollen from all the stimulation they were receiving and so sensitive that the feeling of the air against them brought tears to her eyes. Even her breasts themselves felt hot and tender, heavy against her chest.

As one the vines withdrew and Nita gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Fluid dripped down her thighs, both her own juices and that of the vines.

Was the creature going to let her go now that it had had its way with her? Nita felt her spirits rise, only for them to be dashed as a new vine rose up. Larger and far thicker than the others, studded with little bumps and ridges around its length it pressed against her pussy. Unlike the previous vines its tip was blunt, far too large to easily slide in. It pressed harder, making her whimper. It was too large, larger than the previous three vines combined. There was no way it would fit, even as wet and loose as she was thanks to the creature’s efforts.

The vines around her legs and arm tightened their grip, pulling her down, holding her against the enormous vine at her pussy, pushing her onto it even as it crept forward.

Slowly she could feel it begin to slide inside her, inch by inch. She could feel every ridge and bump on it as the vine spread her wider than she had imagine possible. As it disappeared inside her she could trace its progress by the bulge moving up in her belly until it reached as far back as it could go. Slowly it withdrew and again she could feel those bumps and ridges, stimulating her to impossible heights of pleasure. She was terrified of course, as much by how good it felt as by the rest of what was happening.

Stopping just short of withdrawing completely it began to slide back in, slowly, deliberately, allowing her to grow used to its immense girth. Her pussy was impossibly wet, juices dripping against the things leaves each time it slid the vine back out. When it was all the way in she was filled too completely for anything to escape.

Back and forth, in and out it went, never deviating from its slow, measured pace until, without warning it stopped half way in her. The creature shuddered and she felt a gush of something, hitting her inner walls, working its way deep inside her, filling her pussy to the brim. The feeling of being filled in this new way made her moan and, without realizing what was happening, she came harder than she ever had before in her life. It hurt, but not as much as the feeling of her womb being filled by the creature. She could actually see her stomach starting to swell from how full she was.

The flow slowed to a trickle, the vine shifting slightly, but remaining in place, firmly lodged inside her.

Now it had to be done, Nita was sure. Soon it would withdraw and let her go.

The vine inside her twitched and swayed, and down near its base it started to swell.

Nita stared in horror as the swelling moved forward along the vine, a round, fist sized lump moving slowly towards her.

At it reached the half way point a new swelling started near the base.

As it drew nearer and nearer to her Nita renewed her struggles. Whatever the creature was doing, she couldn’t let it happen.

In response the vines around her breasts squeezed tighter, the tips twining around her nipples hard enough that it brought tears to her eyes.

It hurt so much, but at the same time a shudder of pleasure ran through her. Her breasts felt so heavy, full as though they were being stretched from the inside, just like her belly.

In fact, Nita realized with a thrill of horror, they did look bigger, she’d just been so distracted by the rest of what was happening that she hadn’t noticed it. Her breasts, once pert and perky, looked swollen and round, at least twice the size that they had been.

Vines kneaded their tender, firm flesh and Nita gasped in pleasure. Everything about it was so very wrong, but it felt so good that she couldn’t help herself.

She could feel the bulge in the vine pressing against her pussy, forcing its way into her.

It was slow going, the one behind it starting to catch up even as a third began making its way down the vine towards her.

“Please,” she whimpered, trying to pull her legs away.

The plant thing pulled them farther apart, lifting her higher above it.

The bulge was half way into her now, the second not far behind it, when, with a sudden rush of fluid, it slid in.

She screamed, feeling something round and slippery settle into her womb.

The thing had laid an egg in her, or maybe a seed. It was somewhere between plant and animal so it could be either and Nita wasn’t sure which was worse.

An egg might hatch, but a seed might grow into something.

The thought of another monster like the one holding her growing inside her made her stomach churn with horror.

Then the next bulge in the vine pressed against her pussy and her stomach churned with something else.

This one slid in more easily, her pussy having stretched by the first.

Another rush of liquid and the egg slid in to join the previous.

The third went in more easily still and the passage of the fourth, when it came up the vine, was little more than a feeling of pressure.

Too full for the vine inside her to hold it all in place, cum leaked from her pussy and down the crack of her ass.

It didn’t take long for the creature to notice and begin to rub a vine there as well, investigating the hole that it had previously left untouched.

“No!” Nita shouted in outrage, trying to pull away, only to involuntarily relax as another egg slid into her pussy. It felt good, the pressure against her pussy and then release of it, even as her belly started to feel more and more full.

She tried to fight it, she truly did, but between the sensation of the eggs sliding into her pussy and the way the vines at her breasts were rhythmically tugging her nipples it was getting increasingly difficult to fight. Fatigue from constant stimulation threatened to overcome her.

Another gush of cum from her pussy and the vine at her ass slithered into her to examine this new entrance. The creature seemed to like what it found because it burbled enthusiastically and quickly slid another vine in her, working it in concert with the first to prepare her ass as it had her pussy.

Sure enough a third and then a forth vine entered her ass, all of them squirming around and pressing inside her in such a way that made the eggs in her womb bounce and jostle against each other.

Nita closed her eyes and sobbed at how good it felt as the eggs moved. If her hands were free she was sure that she would be rubbing at her belly to feel how round it was, press back against the pressure inside her just to feel the eggs move.

As though it knew the creature twisted its vines harder, working her own juices deep inside to lubricate her.

When it was satisfied that she was good and stretched out it withdrew the slender vines it had used to prepare her.

She was too tired to bring herself to tense when another thick, bumpy vine pressed against her well-lubed ass. It was easily able to enter her and before long she felt the unmistakable pressure of an egg pressing against her ass. As with her pussy it took time for the first to ease its way into her, though not too much. The eggs after that flowed smoothly into her.

With eggs and rich, fertile cum flowing into her ass and pussy her belly began to grow at an alarming rate, round and full as though she were pregnant.

Nita let out a hysterical sounding little giggle at the thought.

Technically she was pregnant though, wasn’t she? Just not with anything human.

Her stomach swelled larger and larger, stretching to an impossible degree, skin taunt over the ever increasing number of eggs inside her.

It wasn’t just her stomach that made her look pregnant though, her breasts had continued to swell as well, round and heavy, pressing against her chest. Her nipples, once small and pink, even looked larger, though that may have been how they’d grown darker thanks to the way the vines had pulled and tugged them painfully.

As though in sympathetic response to what was happening to her belly Nita felt a growing pressure in her breasts, building so that the squeezing of the vines went from pleasurable to painful.

Yet even the pain made her feel hot and wet, sent butterflies to her painfully stretched stomach, like her body had forgotten what was supposed to hurt and what was supposed to feel good.

The pressure continued to build, tears welling up in her eyes as the vines tugged harder and harder on her nipples, until a wave of warmth, emanating from her chest, washed through her. She came again, tension rippling through her bulging stomach, making her pussy clench and force the most recent egg deep inside her.

The intense orgasm brought with it a feeling of relief and through her tears she could see beads of white welling up on her nipples.

Milk, Nita realized, she was lactating. Either the creature had done something to her breasts or the growing pressure in her stomach had done something to her body, making it thing that she was pregnant. The vines around her breasts squeezed harder and the milk went from a few drops to a steady trickle. Squeezing and pulling, the vines milked her while the ones in her ass and pussy continued to pump eggs into her. Her belly continued to grow round and heavy. She looked like she was pregnant and ready to give birth at any moment and still the creature kept filling her.

The eggs in her womb shifted every time she moved and, though she tried not to, she was in constant motion now, bucking her hips in time with the eggs being pumped into her. It felt so good, the way her belly was being filled, the way the eggs inside her rolled back and forth like waves on the ocean. Even the way the vines were milking her felt good.

Throwing back her head, Nita screamed as another powerful orgasm ripped through her, coming as much from her belly and breasts as from her pussy. It went on and on, each egg entering her sending another tremor though her body, each little spurt of milk squeezed from her breasts making her shake and moan in helpless ecstasy. She was being brutalized, defiled in every way imaginable and she was loving every horrible moment of it.

Slowly the sensations faded, the rate at which the eggs were filling her slowed and the vines around her arms and chest began to loosen their grip.

It took her far too long to realize that she was able to pull her hands free and when she did notice it was because they’d wandered to her breasts, massaging them, gently squeezing the last few drops of milk from her overly stimulated nipples.

Nita marveled at the size of her breasts, they’d gone from being little more than a handful each to more than she could hold with both hands, larger than her head, larger even than the melons the farmers grew in their fields back home. And they were so heavy, even empty of milk they pulled and wobbled painfully against her chest and each other.

The vine in her ass withdrew without warning or ceremony and she gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness, of freedom. Slime dripped from her, but the eggs remained firmly lodged in place inside her.

The vine in her pussy twisted, the last egg in it slow to leave until, as though to help it along, the muscles of her pussy tensed, greedily pulling the final egg inside her.

The vine withdrew with a wet ‘pop’. The creature shuddered, burbled happily, then shoved her roughly off of it.

Nita landed on her belly with a squeal, the impact forcing a massive amount of the creature’s seed out of her, but none of the eggs.

Unconcerned, the thing shambled off, leaving her lying on the ground, spent and utterly helpless. Crying over the humiliation that she had endured, the way that she’d enjoyed it at the end, Nita rubbed her enormous belly, shuddered at the way her breasts were large enough that they were pressed against the ground as she lay there face down.

First things first, she had to get away from this awful place, but she was too spent to move, even getting to her feet felt like too much effort with how heavy her belly was.

All Nita wanted to do was rest, which she did, falling into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of unseen things tormenting her mercilessly as she tried, without success, to get away. She couldn’t though, it was like running underwater and she was unable to flee as things with impossibly large cocks bore down on her, ready to fill her.

She woke up gagging from a dream that someone was trying to shove their cock down her throat. The dream was so vivid that she could actually taste them, smell the sour scent of their sweat as they mercilessly pried her mouth open wider, forcing her to take more and more of a cock so thick that it made her jaws hurt.

Her eyes flew open when she realized that it wasn’t a dream, there really was a massive cock in her mouth and two cruelly clawed hands were forcing her mouth open to take it.

A sharp featured green face leered down at her, “So you’ve finally decided to wake up. You must’ve really worn yourself out with all that running.”

It was one of the imps she’d been running from. Laughter behind her let her know that the rest of the gang was there as well.

She tried to turn around, but the cock in her mouth prevented her from moving her head. She tried to force it out by pushing at it with her tongue, but that only made the imp sigh and lean back slightly, “That’s it. You just keep doing that with your tongue and this’ll be over quick.”

“Shame that we’re getting sloppy seconds,” one of the imps behind her scoffed, then roughly shoved two fingers into her pussy and wiggled them, prompting a dripple of cum to leak from her abused pussy.

“She’s wet as hell though,” a third commented, “Bet two of us could use each hole if we wanted to.”

He punctuated his statement by slapping her on the ass.

“She does have a nice ass,” the one fingering her pussy laughed, “Great for bouncing off of.”

“You want it first?” the one who’d slapped her asked, then slapped her again, “Look at that jiggle.”

“I looked at it enough when she was running from us,” the one fingering her said, sliding another finger inside her, “You can have it. I’m going to see what her pussy is like. Loose and sloppy I’m sure, but I like ‘em that way.”

He withdrew his fingers, wiping her juices against her thigh.

“Fuck she’s wet!” The imp laughed.

“It’s the eggs,” the other said knowingly, “They’ve got her so sensitive that I bet I can make her cum at least five time before I get off.”

Nita sputtered in outrage around the cock in her mouth. That those monsters were talking about her like that, as though she couldn’t even hear.

“Hey,” the imp fucking her mouth smacked her across the face, “Did I say you could stop?”

Smiling evilly he grabbed her by the hair and pulled, forcing her to take the full length of his cock. It was so big, too big. She couldn’t breathe around it and she drooled and sobbed in the most awful way trying to get air.

Just when she thought she was going to pass out he loosened his grip, just enough for her to pull away and get half a breath before he yanked her hair and brought her forward again.

She cried out around the cock filling her throat, tried to shake her head, only for the imp to pull harder on her hair, and when that didn’t make her stop, smack her across the face again.

“Use your tongue, I know you can,” he snapped.

She pressed her tongue as hard as she could against the bottom of her mouth, determined to manage at least that small an act of defiance as she struggled to hold what little air she’d managed to get into her lungs.

It was forced out of her in a bubbling gasp as one of the imps behind her shoved his cock into her pussy. The noise it made, a wet squelching sound, proved that he was right about how wet she was. He was big, though maybe not as big as the tentacle beast’s vines had been, but unlike those vines he didn’t simply hold steady in her, he thrust roughly in and out. As he drew back her pussy made an obscene sucking noise, and when he thrust back in the slap of flesh against flesh was nearly drowned out by the sound of the cum forced out from her pussy.

She couldn’t possibly be that wet, it had to be some of what the tentacle beast had left in her escaping. Yet the pressure in her belly didn’t abate any, if anything it grew worse, the thrusting of the imp jostling the eggs inside her, filling her with a sensation of warmth and pleasure.

It felt so good to be so full, without thinking she leaned back, pressing against the imp behind her.

“No you don’t,” the imp whose cock was in her mouth chided, “I’m setting the pace.”

He pulled her hair and she lurched forward, losing her balance so that her breasts and belly were squashed against the ground.

The imp buried balls deep in her pussy thrust into her with no concern for what the one fucking her mouth was doing and Nita soon found herself pushed and pulled between the two of them as though caught up in some horrible, perverse game of tug-of-war.

They smacked and shoved her, calling her the most demeaning things as they fucked her, intent on satisfying their desires.

For her part Nita tried to tune out what they were saying, what they were doing to her. Instead she found herself focused on the painful way her massive belly was pressed against the ground, the way her breasts once again were feeling full and tender, from all the milk in them. Droplets were beading on her achingly hard nipples, falling to the ground as she was fucked mercilessly.

Tears in her eyes Nita lifted one hand to try to stop the painful jiggling of her breasts and hold them still. They were much too large for one hand to do any good though. The most she could do was rub at her nipples, trying to sooth the ache.

She could feel the balls of the imp behind her bouncing against her swollen belly, the eggs jostling inside her womb and the warmth building in her pussy as the imp’s big, thick cock thrust in and out of her. She was so wet and sensitive and it felt so good.

Without thinking she began to play with her nipples, pinching and tugging, shuddering at the feeling of relief that came as milk began to flow freely from them. Her nipples tingled pleasurably and the heat in her pussy grew.

Try as she might to fight it, there was only so long she could hold off. She didn’t want to though, she was the Champion, not some toy to be used for pleasure by monsters.

The imp fucking her pussy faltered for a moment, her hopes rising, even as she desperately sucked the cock of the other imp. If she did things just right she knew that he’d pull back and she’d be able to breathe. The last thing she wanted was to pass out and be utterly at their mercy.

Then a cock was shoved roughly up her ass, the third imp, who she’d forgotten about until then, forced his way into position and joined the other two in fucking her. The sudden fullness and pressure was more than she could take. She came violently, shaking and sobbing, much to the delight of the imps.

“Look at that! She’s dripping like a waterfall!” The one fucking her ass jeered, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside her and then shoving forward so hard she saw stars.

Nita could feel her juices flowing down her thighs, hot and sticky. She’d cum and she could already feel another orgasm building.

Grabbing her hair with both hands the imp fucking her mouth pulled her forward so hard that her nose was crushed against his stomach, leaving her unable to breathe, his cock the farthest down her throat that it had been at any point previously. She could feel it twitching in her mouth, pulsing as though it had a life of its own. He came explosively, gagging her. Deep as his cock was, she was forced to swallow, but there was still so much that it overflowed her mouth, bubbling past her lips and dripping down onto her breasts.

Laughing he pulled free, a last spurt of cum escaping his cock and splattering across her face.

Before she could bring her hands up to try and wipe herself clean the imp’s cock was back at her mouth.

“You’re not done yet,” he rubbed his cock back and forth her lips, smearing more cum across her face, “You need to lick this nice and clean.”

When she hesitated he smacked her, “What are you waiting for?”

Swallowing down the last of the cum filling her mouth, Nita stuck her tongue out and began to gingerly lick at the imp’s cock.

It was a struggle to keep her balance and not fall face first against the imp as the other two continued to fuck her from behind.

She could feel the one’s cock twitching in her pussy, knew what it meant now.

Sure enough a moment later Nita felt a torrent of hot, thick cum filling her pussy.

She came as well, much to the delight of the imps.

Having brought two out of the three of them to orgasm Nita hoped that her ordeal was over, but the third was in no hurry to finish. As soon as she finished licking the one imp’s cock clean he walked around behind her, sticking a hand between her legs to feel her pussy.

“What a wet sloppy cunt.”

The other two laughed as though this was the most hilarious thing that they’d ever heard.

Then the one that had been fucking her pussy walked around to her front.

“You know what to do,” he bounced his cock against her lips, “Lick.”

She did, grimacing at the taste of her own juices clinging to his cock.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, “Balls too.”

As she was licking the imp’s massive balls clean she felt pressure against her pussy as a cock slid between her folds.

“Let’s see if your pussy’s as good as your mouth.”

And once again her mouth, pussy and ass were filled.

It went on and on like that, any time one of the imps finished he would simply wait to trade places with another, so that none of her holes was ever empty for long.

Nita came more times than she could count, cum mingling with the milk dripping from her breasts, pooling on the ground beneath her.

She wondered how long she could hold out, if eventually it would be too much for her and she’d pass out or worse, give in to how good it felt. Already she was finding it easier to take the full length of the imps’ cocks into her mouth, hardly gagging at the taste of their thick cum. She was getting used to its bitter, salty taste.

She even caught herself licking her lips, trying to swallow every last drop as though the flavor was an acquired taste that, in time, she would come to relish.

When all of the imps stopped at once Nita rocked back and forth, reflexively continuing to move so as to better enjoy the big, hard cocks filling her.

Why had they stopped fucking her?

No, she shook her head, forcing out the cock that was currently in her mouth, why was she still going along with things?

Shouldn’t she be fighting?

Except now that she was back to her senses she realized why the imps had stopped.

Something large was coming through the undergrowth towards them.

Her first thought was that the tentacle beast had returned.

Then something buzzed through the air, an arrow thudding into the trunk of a tree inches from the head of one of the imps.

They scattered and Nita forced herself upright, cum still leaking from her pussy and ass. Whatever was coming her way was going to face it as befitting of a Champion.

“I’m Nita, Champion of –” she began, only for a booming laugh to silence her.

“I know who you are,” a deep, masculine voice sneered, “Though you look more like a fat, knocked up whore than a Champion. It suits you.”

The centaur from the farm, Kelt, emerged from the trees, leering down at her, “Whitney got worried when you didn’t show back up at the farm. She cares about you idiot Champions for some reason and had me go out looking for you. I’m not surprised to find you in this state.”

“I…I got attacked,” Nita stammered, struggling to get to her feet, “There was a tentacle beast and…”

“You spread your legs for it,” Kelt finished with a laugh.

“No!” Cradling her belly in both arms, her breasts large enough that they rested against the top of it, Nita tried to draw herself up to her full height. With her center of gravity so changed and her breasts and belly so very heavy it was difficult. Still, she had to maintain her dignity, even as she struggled to maintain her balance. Standing with her legs spread wide helped with the latter, if not the former, “I tried to fight back.”

“As much good as it did you,” Kelt stomped forward, hooves thudding against the ground, “You should have stayed at the farm and taken me up on my offer. You’re better suited for being a broodmare than a Champion anyway by the looks of you.”

Smiling good naturedly he smacked his palm against her belly so hard that she staggered back.

Despite the pain she felt herself grow flush with arousal as the eggs inside her shifted from the blow.

“So you’re here to mock me?” she let go of her belly with one hand to rub at where the centaur had struck her. It still stung from the blow, but the feel of its taunt skin beneath her hand, the way that rubbing at it made the eggs shift felt so good that the pain was quickly forgotten, “Is that it?”

“No,” Kelt smiled down at her, “I’m here because Whitney wanted me to find you, useless thing that you are.”

“Take that back,” Nita snapped, “Just because I was caught off guard once doesn’t make me any less a Champion.”

Kelt rolled his eyes, “No it makes you a slut, so I guess you have one use.”

Then his expression grew appraising as he stared at her breasts.

“What?” She let go of her stomach to try and cover them, only for the pressure to cause milk to start to flow from her nipples.

“If you’re going to be the Champion you’ll need to defend yourself better than you have so far,” he smiled thoughtfully, “Follow me back to the farm. I’m going to give you archery lessons.”

He turned and started walking off.

“And what if I say no?” Nita asked, not at all liking the way that he’d looked at her.

“Then I’m leaving you out here on your own at the mercy of imps, tentacle beasts and whatever else wants to have its way with a slut too stupid to accept help when it’s offered to her,” Kelt swished his tail irritably.

When he put it that way…

Nita had to jog to catch up with his, her belly and breasts jostling painfully.

“Maybe you’re smarter than you look,” Kelt laughed, “You at least know how to do what you’re told, which is important. If you’re going to learn from me you have to do as I say.”

The centaur turned to look at her with a decidedly predatory smile, “You’ll have to do everything I say.”

He lifted his tail proudly, the gesture giving her a clear view of the massive horse cock and balls between his rear legs.

From the tone of his voice Nita knew exactly what he meant and despite that, or maybe because of it, she felt her pussy growing wet.

His cock was far bigger around than the imps’, maybe even thicker than the tentacle beast’s vines and at least as long as those vines. It was horrifying and yet…

“Listen to what I tell you and you won’t have to worry about taking care of yourself,” he turned around to face her, then bulled forward, surprising her when he grabbed one of her breasts in his large, strong hand and giving her a squeeze, only to scowl in disgust as mild dribbled onto his fingers, “In fact I think you can learn your first lesson here. Turn around.”

Letting go of her breast he shoved her away.

Nita hesitated, shocked at the sudden turn of events, “I thought you were here to rescue me.”

“I am,” Kelt snapped, “What did I say about doing what you’re told? Not turn around you stupid slut or I’ll leave you here.”

She did as told, jumping as much as her breasts and belly would allow when Kelt cupped her ass with both hands, spreading her legs and then sliding a hand between them to run his thick fingers against her pussy.

“You like this, don’t you?” He laughed, pinching her clit.

Nita shook her head, too afraid to say anything. Kelt was so much larger than her, so much stronger that she couldn’t help but be cowed by his presence and now that his hands were on her so that she could feel how very strong he was it was impossible to feel any other way. Especially after everything she’d been through.

“Bend over.”

Wordlessly, Nita complied.

Kelt used his thumbs to spread her pussy wide, “You lying slut, you’re already wet and ready for me, just like a good little broodmare. That’s what you want to be, isn’t it?”

He smacked her pussy, causing her to whimper as much from the pain as from the wet sound of his hand hitting her. She was still wet from the imps and the tentacle beast before and not the massive centaur examining her. It was humiliating, but at the same time she couldn’t help thinking about his cock, how empty her pussy felt and what Kelt was bound to say next.

Sure enough Kelt chuckled, “You want to feel my big cock in that sloppy cunt of yours, don’t you. Tell the truth.”

“I…” humiliated, but too fearful to do otherwise, Nita nodded. She did want to feel his cock in her, or any cock. How empty she felt was unbearable, even as she fought against the thoughts and desired flooding her mind.

“Then you should have thought of that before running off like the stupid whore you are,” he shoved her to her hands and knees, “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Nita sobbed, not sure what she was supposed to be apologizing for. It wasn’t her fault she’d been chased by the imps or encountered the tentacle beast.

“Good,” Kelt said, “Now stop crying and get up. Once you’re in a proper state you can show me how sorry you are. No one wants to fuck an already slut pregnant unless she’s carrying his own foals. Well, maybe if you’re good during your lessons I’ll give you a reward, let you suck my cock. How does that sound?”

Laughing the centaur started walking again, setting a deliberately hard pace.

Nita followed, horrified at what she was going to have to do, eventually, after she gave birth to the tentacle beast’s offspring. How long was that even going to take? She looked down at her stomach and shuddered. It was so big, so full and yet it felt so very good. How would it feel to have Kelt’s cock in her? It was so long, at least as long as her arm and thicker around. And if she could get pregnant from him like he’d said…

What would it be like to carry his foals? They wouldn’t be still in her as the eggs were. They’d kick and move and…

Her pussy was already growing wet at the thought, her body betraying her once again. She wanted to do her duty as a Champion, not be some arrogant centaur’s broodmare as he put it, even if the thought of being perpetually knocked up, at the mercy of the centaur, had a certain appeal to it.

Cradling her breasts with one arm, her belly with the other, she struggled to keep up with Kelt. It was all she’d been through that was making her think the way she was. A few days and it would pass and she’d be fine.

Or so she hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping that this didn't touch on your DNW of the Champion ending up rescued, I just couldn't resist Kelt finding Nita to add to her humiliation.


End file.
